The Royal Pain
by Crykare
Summary: Getting sent to the JoJo universe isn't exactly what Finley had in mind, how she got here, she didn't know; unfortunately for her, she meets the homicidal vampire we all know and love. Intrigued and curious, he certainly won't be letting her get home anytime soon. {Discontinued}
1. Prologue

"Dio… _What did you do to me?_ " The question escaped me before I could stop it, my own frustration betrayed me, and if anything it made me more angry than I was before. " _What am I?"_ I changed the question slightly, staring down at my paled skin, it looked unhealthy, _unnatural_.

He did not answer me, nor did he even look at me, instead, his amber gaze continued to gaze out the window at the darkened city outside, the bright city lights reflecting off his pale skin.

I attempted to rise from the bed, before flinching at the stinging pain in my abdomen, it still hurt, even now, even after so much time had passed. I opened my mouth to demand him to answer me, though I shut it soon after a brief moment of thought.

He wouldn't answer me even if I tried to get him to. A sigh escaped me, and I collapsed back onto the bed with a _fwoumph_ , staring up at the ceiling; even though it was a realization I had accepted long ago, the fact I am _never_ going home stung even more now.

As _this_ how could I ever hope to go home? I would never be able to go back to school, to see friends, go out and have fun… No. It was impossible now. How much time had passed, anyways? Did time _there_ work the same as time _here_? If so, I'm even more screwed.

"Why?" I asked quietly, my gaze flicking to the man who effectively ruined everything for me. I should be dead. _I should be dead_.

To my surprise, he answered;

 **"It would've been a shame."**


	2. Unfortunate Meeting

I wasn't sure how myself, but somehow, I had ended up in a world that wasn't my own. I remember distinctly what I was doing before everything ended up like _this_.

* * *

" _Finley, I need to head out for a while, dear! I'm sorry, but I should be back around 10!" My mother called from downstairs, before I could even respond, I could hear the front door opening, and slamming shut, telling me that she's already gone._

 _I huffed, tugging at the collar of my green flannel, "I should throw a party. A party for me, myself, and I." I snorted at the idea, I really needed to get out more; but the thing is, I really,_ _ **really**_ _didn't like many of the kids in the neighborhood, they weren't bad people, not at all, but the thought of interacting with them didn't settle well._

 _I crawled onto my bed, not even bothering to kick off my nikes. "I'm just going to go to bed, like, shit." I grumbled into my pillow. I had planned to start reading Part 8 today, but honestly… The thought of reading it didn't even interest me much at this point. I barely knew the main character, all I knew is that he had like, two dicks or something._

" _Instead of reading Part 8, I should like, reread, or maybe rewatch the first few Parts, damn they're good." Part 1 through 3 were honestly just my favorites; Part 1 and 2 had the best JoJo's in my opinion, Part 2 had the most interesting villains and plot, while Part 3 just had some really memorable and loveable characters._

" _I will later." I concluded to myself, rolling over in my bed. "I should get ready for Jullian's sleepover, though." I planned to go to it after mom got home, I needed to be driven there, after all._

" _...Whatever…" I grumbled, and shut my eyes, "Later." I'd just throw things together in a bag after I had my nap, it's not like I'd be needing much, anyways._

* * *

I never did go to that sleepover, quite the opposite, really. Instead of waking up in my comfortable bed, I had woken up in the middle of field, in the middle of nowhere. I had panicked, of course, pretty badly, actually. I initially thought I was still dreaming, and after some painful pinching and no results… I officially had no idea what was happening.

Mindless wandering brought me no results, well, it had brought some results. Instead of wandering aimlessly through the middle of nowhere, now it was wandering through some sort of town, it looked old, ancient almost, compared to the towns I was used to.

Currently, that's what I'm still doing, walking around this seemingly empty town. I didn't hear any voices, not even a whisper, it seemed as though everyone had just… Disappeared. Did no one live here to begin with?

 _No… Someone left pie out on the windowsill to cool… Who even does that anymore?_ When I focused on it, I could see the steam coming off it, _So it was taken out recently, recently enough, that is; but where's the person who made it?_

I shivered uncomfortably, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my black sweatpants, my fingers brushing across my phone, I had tried using it earlier, but there isn't service anywhere, oddly enough, I had already shut it off to conserve battery.

"Hellooo?" I called out, the back of my nikes scuffing the ground on occasion as I walked. I'm greeted with silence. A sigh escaped me, "This is pointless." There didn't seem to be anyone here, not everyone sleeps at this time, even if it was pretty dark out, and I'm sure someone would've heard, or at least seen me by now.

A chuckle echoed through the empty streets, a sound that gave me goosebumps. _What the fuck?_ I spun around on my heels immediately, as I looked around, I could see no one. The air around me felt colder, I didn't like it, I took a step back.

My back hit something _freezing_. A part of me didn't want to turn around; dreading what I would see, I slowly turned my head to glance over my shoulder.

A man stood there, blonde hair cascading around his pale face, bright amber eyes gazing calmly down at me. I've never had to crane my head up so much before just to look someone in the face before, he looked strangely familiar, but at this point, I didn't give a shit if I knew him or not.

I yanked myself away from him, nearly stumbling over my feet in the process. I backed away, trying to put distance between us. He only watched with an amused gaze, a predatory glint in his eyes.

I took a moment to actually _look_ at him, he dressed strange, very strange, actually. "Who are y-" I stopped myself, and stared at his face, "...You look like Dio…" A strange thing to say, I know, but how similarly he and Dio dressed and appeared struck me as odd.

" **Oh?"** He voiced, a bit of a mocking look settling on his features. He sounded like him, too? " **I'm surprised you have heard of me."**

"I… What." I stared at him as if he had grown a second head. _Is he trying to imply that he's, uh, Dio? Uhm, buddy…_ "That's impossible." I state, "Dio Brando isn't real." He couldn't be, after all, he's a work of fiction.

The man looked intrigued, " **I can assure you,** _ **human**_ **, I am real."** He took a step forward, and in response, I took a step back.

 _That's impossible, though! Dio is a fictional character, I can't be talking the the actual… Dio… At least I better not be._ "Please tell me you're joking." A shiver ran up my spine, the two looked identical, sounded identical… If this truly is somehow the real Dio, then I am royally screwed.

He only chuckled, and suddenly walked towards me with such a quick stride I barely had enough time to react until his hand was at my throat. A horrible pain shot through me when I felt something stab into my throat, my eyes struggled to look downward, and to my horror, I could see his fingers having slipped into the skin of my neck.

 _This is Dio. This is Dio… Oh my God, oh shit. I'm going to die._ My thoughts ran wild, as much as I wanted to yank myself away, it would do more harm than good. "D-Dio…" I wheezed out, having difficulty breathing with his fingers inserted in my neck, "L-Let me… Go…"

" **Why would I do that?"** He mused, cocking his head mockingly down at me, his lips twitching upward into a slight smirk.

"I… I know things." I struggled out, "T-Things that can be useful to you." I just wanted him to let go, at this point I'm willing to say anything if it meant saving my own skin.

He seemed to ponder this a moment, " **Why should I believe a word you say? Humans can be quite desperate when their lives are threatened. Tell me, what is it you know, something that only I should be able to know, maybe then I'll believe you."** He would muse, an entertained, yet intrigued look in his eyes.

 _What is something that only Dio would know?_ I struggled for a moment, and my mind wandered to that dog. "Y-You killed Danny, t-t-that dog, remember? P-Put him in the i-incinerator." It's something he should only know, I figured, I doubt he'd go around telling that to others.

Dio paused, regarding me for a moment. " **You possess knowledge of that, I see… Well, what about the future, then?"**

"N-Not a wise thing to discuss." I struggled out, "T-Too easy to lie about, t-too e-easy to change." As much as I wanted to save my own ass, I didn't want to change the future by telling him what would happen, because that in turn might not lead to his ultimate demise.

" **A smart answer."** He suddenly withdrew his fingers from my neck, and stepped away, turning his back on me. " **Come, human."** He began walking, not even glancing back to see if I would follow.

 _Bastard…_ I sourly thought. Know that I knew this was Dio, it's pointless to try and run off, this vampire bitch could catch me easily and _actually_ kill me this time. I let out a heavy exhale, and paced after him, keeping a comfortable distance, one that he could easily close if he chose to, but, hey.

 ** _I have to work for Dio now, don't I? God… Damn it…_**


	3. What Time Is It?

Quite literally, this is the last thing I wanted, even if I'm still alive, can't say I _ever_ wanted to work with Dio, _Dio,_ of all people! Even so, I still couldn't understand why I was here, I simply took a nap, and ended up _here_ of all places. _Now that I think about it… That sounds really cliche, 'girl finds herself in fantasy world!' Ugh, except this isn't a world I_ _want_ _to be in. Especially during this time._ I didn't know what time I'd prefer to get stuck in, but definitely not this one. Sure, Jonathan is in this time frame, but, so are vampires, _and the biggest asshole of one is right in front of me._

I shot Dio a bit of a sour look, his back still turned away from me as he continued on his way. My gaze wandered, the streets were still empty, "I-If you don't mind me asking… Did you… Did you kill everyone here?"

" **For the most part."** His answer came after a moment. " **I would've said yes, but, you're still alive."** I frowned at that answer. _For now I'm still alive, but… Probably not for long, I swear, the second I'm able to, I'm ditching this guy._

The longer I followed Dio, the more I kept thinking; _Am I a bad guy now? Wait shit no. I don't want to be a bad guy._ I scowled to myself at the thought, _If I'm somehow stuck here, at least let me work with Jonathan, not… Him. Wait, what's even going to happen to me, I'm not becoming a vampire, no, fuck no, FUCK NO._

We were at the outskirts of the town at this point, peering up, I noticed the mansion. Oh, this place. "How long has it been? The vampire thing, I mean." I didn't know where I was in the timeline, a general idea, yes, but specifics? No.

" **Shouldn't you already know this?"** His tone of voice sounded like a warning. I realized I'm walking a fine line, asking a ton of questions would make me seem like I didn't know anything.

"I don't know where in the timeline I am." I explained, "I know that the events prior to you becoming a vampire already happened, it's just a matter of how _many_ things have already happened." I unintentionally quickened my stride. "I can't be very useful if I don't know what time frame I'm working with."

" **Try to guess."** He isn't being helpful at all. He still refrained from looking at me, which I appreciated, honestly, I didn't like his gaze.

"Has Jack the Ripper already been sent out?" I received a nod. "Dead?" Another nod. "What about Bruford and Tarkus? They already sent out?" Nod. "Dead?" Nod.

 _So, I'm toward the end of this, at least… I won't have to deal with Dio long, good. With Bruford and Tarkus dead, though… That means-_ "Ah, shoot, that means Zeppeli is dead..." This made me frown. At least know I knew where I was in the timeline, this should be right before Jonathan makes it to Dio's mansion and defeats him temporarily.

" **Tell me, human, do I defeat Jonathan?"** Dio asked, stopping just outside the mansion to peer back at me. I hesitated under his gaze.

"Sort of-" The look he gave held irritation, "I mean technically you do beat him, just not in a way anyone would anticipate." I had stopped walking at this point, and shifted nervously on my feet, "I shouldn't give out specifics, I don't want to screw up the timeline."

 **"** ** **Acceptable."**** The doors of the mansion opened, and he walked inside, I followed after him reluctantly. _Well, now I'm in a dangerous ass mansion. Fantastic. I love it._ I jumped when the doors slammed behind me.

" **I advise not wandering away from me. It would be a real shame if one of my servants got a hold of you."** Dio mused, a sarcastic note in his voice. _Shit… I have to deal with Dio and his damn servants, forgot about them._

"Right…" I unhappily continued to follow him as he walked off. _Just put up with it… Just put up with it for a little bit longer, Jonathan will be here soon, and he'll kick Dio's filthy ass long enough for me to get out of here._

 _Wait, how long is it going to be until Jonathan gets here? Hopefully not longer than a few days… Can I even live for that long here? This isn't going to be fun._ If Enrico Pucci could do this, then so can I.

 **((How is it so far? I'm a bit nervous posting this kinda stuff, but I'm unfortunately fond of Dio, sooo... Whoops. ^^ Finley is purposely not described very much to give room for imagination, but I'll be giving a clear description of her sooner or later.))**


	4. It's Only Fantasy

I lounged in what appeared to be a library, not an area I'm familiar with from reading or watching Part 1, but it intrigued me to know that it existed. I had tried to keep my eyes on Dio, I didn't want to have my back to him.

After a while, I ended up giving up, and just dropped myself onto a worn-out chair, Dio's impossible to keep track of, I concluded. That is, until the temperature seemed to drop a good 20 degrees suddenly.

I peered over my shoulder, seeing that asshole lurking nearby, an unsettling look on his face. "Something… Wrong?" _Jesus Christ, fuck this guy. If this weird universe traveling thing was caused and decided by someone, they sure know how to pick 'em._

" **Tell me, child, where are you from? Your clothing is… Odd."** _I could say the same about you, buddy, wait did he just call me a child? Dude._

"I'm from Florida-" He had a curious look in his eyes, "It's in the United States. The thing is, though… I'm not from this time." I'm not sure how to explain this at all, mostly because I'm not quite sure of it myself.

" **I suppose that explains your filthy accent; but explain."** _Ouch, my accent isn't filthy, it's just… American. Well… I guess that's not much different, but still! Ouch._ I scowled at this, but continued anyways.

"When I say I'm not from this time, I mean that, quite literally. This is year 1888 or 89, yeah? Yeah." I cleared my throat, "I'm from 2016-" Dio's eyes seemed to gain a curious glint. "It's confusing, I'm not quite sure how I'm here myself."

" **How about this for a question… How do you know what has happened, and what will supposedly happen, hm?"** He arched an eyebrow.

"This is going to sound awful, but, uh…" I scrunched my nose in thought, "This world, it's a world of fiction. A man named Araki, he created this, _all of this,_ all of you." I gestured to him, "Your backstory, personality, your actions, it's all fabricated by him."

" _ **What?"**_

I hesitated a moment, and quickly continued on, "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, that's where everyone is from. It's a manga, which is basically a book. Where I'm from, it's something I've been able to read in my spare time, you see…"

He looked _furious_. I guess I would be too if I was told that everything is practically fake. I kept going, despite my better reasoning, "If it means anything to you, this wasn't supposed to happen. Us meeting. You're going _against_ what has been fabricated for you, you're acting on your own, not on some plot Araki has set."

His furious look seemed to lessen, but only slightly, " **Show me."** He stepped closer to me, the air got colder.

"What?" I didn't know what he was asking from me. _Show him what?_ I tensed at his approaching figure, until he stopped right beside the chair I'm sitting on.

" **The book. I want to see it."** He seemed to be getting impatient. _The book? I don't have that, how the hell am I supposed to have it?_

"I don't have it. I ended up here with the clothes on my back and whatever happened to be in my pockets…" I trailed off in thought, "Actually, I have my phone, I have a few pictures, I think." I dug my hand into my pocket, grabbing my phone and pulling it out.

I pressed the button at the top of it, the screen slowly coming to life; from the corner of my eyes I could see Dio watching. When the screen came to life, I tapped the 'Gallery' app on the screen, images popping up. "I have a few screenshots of the show, here. Just, uh, don't break it." I held up the phone to him.

Thankfully I kept things organized, so I had the JJBA based stuff section away from everything else. Dio took the phone from me, a curious look in his eyes. "Swipe your finger on the screen to go through the pictures." I'm surprised he didn't question the phone, since I knew for a fact he had no clue what it is.

For a few minutes of somewhat uncomfortable silence, Dio soon handed the phone back to me, I glanced at the picture he had been on, and choked on my own spit, it was a drawing of him taking a bite out of a pineapple… "Please don't ask." I managed to get out after a wheeze.

" **I didn't want to."** He seemed exasperated. I turned the phone off, and shoved it into my pocket. " **Keeping you around, it is going against this… Araki's plans, correct?"** _I don't like how this is sounding…._

"I would assume so. We were never supposed to meet, so… This is going against like, everything." I dared to glance away from him, peering curiously around the library. "I never knew this library existed, it wasn't even mentioned." _Not to my knowledge, at least. I can't remember everything._

" **I see."** I looked back to Dio, noticing how his arms were crossed, his fingers drumming against his biceps, " **Then I suppose we're stuck with each other."** An unpleasant smile settled on his pale features, " **After all, I can't say I** _ **want**_ **to blindly follow someone else's own plans."**


	5. Worried For You? No

**((Questions answered at end of this chapter! ^^ A bit of a short chapter, so sorry!))**

"You are _not_ turning me into a vampire!" I hissed, lunging out of my chair away from him the moment he tried to reach for me, apparently he thought it's a good idea, "I happen to _like_ going out in the sun!"

" **It's inevitable."** Dio replied coolly, withdrawing his hand back to his side, " **For a child, you are** _ **quite**_ **disobedient."** His eyes narrowed, but only slightly.

 _Again with this child nonsense! I'm not a kid, I'm a teenager!_ I wanted to tell him this, but, to hell with it. "People from my time tend _not_ to be obedient." I responded with a huff, "I don't want to be cooped inside forever." _Even more so if that means I'm stuck with you. No thanks._

" **If you hope to continue having a functional body, I recommend you work on that attitude."** His warning made me scowl, but, I nodded in compliance. If I wanted to keep myself alive, then being cooperative seemed to be the only option.

He seemed content, and gestured to the chair I had abandoned with his hand, " **I will refrain from turning you into a vampire for now."** He stepped away to lean up against the wall, " **But do keep in mind, it will happen."**

I scrunched my nose, and edged back to the chair, sitting myself back down, _it won't happen, because you'll be stuck at the bottom of the ocean for 100 years, enough time for me to be loooong gone._

 _Jonathan should already be on his way here… If Zeppeli is dead, then it won't be long now. I can't let myself be seen with Dio, I need to try and minimize how much I change with me being here._ I stared at the floor in thought, unintentionally bouncing my leg in the process, _It'll be a pain to get away from Dio, though, once he's headless it'll be easier._

" **You seem worried."** Dio's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I turned my head to peer at him, " **If you are** _ **worried**_ **for my well-being, don't be, you said I win, yes? Or are you worried for that** _ **monkey**_ **."** The way he insulted Jonathan made me frown.

"I'm just curious on how I'm getting home." I lied. _I'm worried for Jonathan, of course! Why would I ever worry myself over you, Dio?_ "I can't say I want to be in this world, as cool as it is." _There's like, a 90% chance I'll die if I'm stuck here._ It wasn't even an exaggeration, Araki is a cruel bastard when it comes to the characters.

" **Ah."** I watched as he pushed himself away from the wall, heading to the door leading out, " **Come. We'll have a visitor soon."**

I got up, "Jonathan?" _I hope so._ It seemed like an appropriate time for Jonathan to come, he had wasted very little time getting here to begin with.

I could see the smirk on Dio's face, though he didn't respond, a look of excitement seemed to appear in his gaze.

 _So Jonathan is coming. Good._

 **((Question answering time!))** ** _  
((Bethany:_** Yes, Jonathan is showing up (next chapter, actually!) I won't go into extreme detail about what'll happen in the future; but no, Jonathan won't kill/attempt to kill Finley (he's got no reason to as she's human atm and not _loyally_ serving Dio), plus in general she's going to be trying to avoid him to avoid further messing up the timeline.

 ** _Sarah:_** This takes place during Part 1, towards the end, though. ^^

 _ **Guest asking about the timeline:**_ Yeeahhh, her very existence in the JoJo universe already screws it up, but kept at a minimum for now, as the only person she's interacted with is Dio. Everything else is happening the way it's supposed to, as they have made 0 contact with her, but that can't be said for Dio's case. **))**


End file.
